¿Trabajando para él enemigo?
by Kyuketsuki.Hime
Summary: **UNIVERSO ALTERNO** El padre de Yusei no murió, por lo que el primero tendrá que aceptar el trabajo que menos esperaba. Trabajar para su amigo y gran rival. Pesimo summary ;v; pasen y lean.


Bueno después de aclarar, que todo sucede en un universo alterno, pero no tanto, pues algunas cosas coinciden con la historia original, solo me queda mencionar que los personajes y todo lo demás pertenece a su respectivo creador. éue Estudio, o Director, déjenme me confundo mucho xD. Espero que la disfruten. nun

* * *

1

.

Yusei soltó un ligero suspiro mientras detenía su mirar en la imponente mansión que se alzaba delante suya. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, más, no iba a arrepentirse. De algún modo tenía que pagar las deudas que tenía su padre, quien se encontraba en el hospital y atender sus propias necesidades. Era lo único que podía hacer en aquellos momentos, pero lo que menos esperaba es que trabajaría para _él_. Definitivamente las cosas podían cambiar, esa era una viva prueba.

Se acerco solo con una pequeña maleta negra, pues no necesitaría todas sus cosas y seguramente ni podría usar su ropa. Cuando se topo con la enorme reja negra que protegía el enorme lugar, toco el timbre el cual se encontraba en una esquina, en la barda. Una voz femenina que por cierto debía mencionar, sonaba bastante estricta le atendió.

-Buenas tardes. Mi nombre es Fudo, Yusei Fudo, fui yo quien solicito el trabajo.- Respondió lo mas tranquilamente que le fue posible, pues en el fondo se sentía bastante nervioso. ¿Que pensaría _él_, cuando lo vea? ¿Mas aun cuando sepa que ahora le serviría? Seguramente se burlaría, e incluso Yusei no dudaba que aquel rubio trataría de abusar. Pero no se iba a echar para atrás, no le avergonzaba lo que iba a hacer, después de todo ayudaría a su padre de esa forma.

-Claro, escuche de usted Fudo-san. ¿Trae la documentación necesaria? Trabajar aquí no le resultara tan sencillo.- Dijo la mujer y Yusei hizo una ligera mueca. No es que estuviera feliz de encontrarse en aquel lugar, pero lo hacia por necesidad propia, pues seria un trabajo muy bien pagado. Vaya que le convenía.

-Tengo todo lo necesario.- Dijo con educación mientras veía el lugar en el que trabajaría. La mansión era enorme y tenia unos jardines bastante amplios. Cualquiera pensaría que era un ladrón husmeando su próximo objetivo, pues hasta se había colgado de la rejilla para ver mejor los alrededores. Tal vez no seria tan malo, después de todo había pasado por cosas peores. Podría enviar el dinero al hospital, al menos con eso se conformaba ya que no podría ver mas a su padre, quien estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Entonces se abrieron las rejas, y de la enorme puerta de entrada al lugar salió una mujer con un vestido negro y un delantal blanco, por su rostro el cual parecía bastante molesto, Yusei supuso que era la misma con la que hablo hace unos segundos. Tomo su maleta, y entro con toda la seguridad que le quedaba. Le esperaban nuevas cosas, y estaba a punto de descubrirlas, especialmente cuando se encuentre frente a la persona a la que le serviría desde aquel momento.

-Bienvenido Joven.- Para su sorpresa, la mujer sonrió invitándolo a pasar al lugar. Entonces Yusei se encontró en una enorme sala de espera, y con un montón de cuadros adornando la pared, los cuales pertenecía nada ni menos que al dueño de la mansión. Delante suya había una amplia escalera que llevaba a un pasillo, y a un montón de puertas. Hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y coloco la maleta ante sus pies. De una puerta del mismo piso en el que se encontraban salió un hombre que parecía ser bastante mayor y quien vestía un traje negro y lucia bastante apurado. En su mano derecha había un reloj de bolsillo y subió las escaleras sin dedicar una mirada al nuevo inquilino. -Como podrá imaginar, en este lugar hay reglas. Somos muy estrictos, y veremos si califica para trabajar aquí. Su habitación estará arriba, cerca de la del amo, pues se supone que usted viene para servirle _únicamente _a él. También tendrá un uniforme, y después de mostrarle su habitación, puede darme sus papeles.

Yusei solo asintió, y subieron por las amplias escaleras. El piso de arriba era mucho más amplio, y el azabache no pudo evitar preguntarse porque habían tantas puertas. Claro que se imagino que alguien como _él _no podría vivir solo y ya. Aunque... realmente no era de su incumbencia, y ya tendría tiempo para las respuestas.

-**¡JODER JULIAN! ¡¿PUDISTE HABERME DESPERTADO ANTES?!**- Ambos escucharon un grito proveniente de una de las tantas puertas, y Yusei pensó que incluso si alguien se encontraba en el jardín lo hubiera escuchado. Suspiro ligeramente, en cualquier lugar, habría reconocido al dueño de aquel escándalo.

Unos fuertes pasos resonaron por el piso, y una puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Yusei se encontraron con aquellos violetas, y los cuales pertenecían a su nuevo jefe.

* * *

¡Y termino! D: Espero que les agrade, y acepto criticas nun, todos nos equivocamos después de todo. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, y nos veremos hasta el próximo capitulo u.

.


End file.
